


Felicidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Una entrevista deja a Kirihara pensando en lo que tiene y también en lo que quiere conseguir en el futuro.





	Felicidad

—¿Es feliz?

—¿Eh?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, porque en una entrevista nunca me habían cuestionado sobre algo así y tampoco pensé que lo harían.

Ahora, en especial, esperaba que me preguntaran qué tan duro me pareció el partido contra Echizen o a quién considero mi nuevo rival o cuáles son mis próximas metas o incluso qué siento ahora que gané mi primer Grand Slam y conseguí ser el número uno en el ranking mundial por una diferencia no tan grande como me gustaría.

Pero, ¿si soy feliz?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa y qué tiene que ver con el tenis?

Estoy seguro de que Renji podría explicarme qué es lo que este periodista quiere conseguir con eso; aun así, aunque siempre viene a ver mis partidos cuando nada se lo impide y cuando no puede al menos los ve en Internet o en televisión y luego me llama, nunca está a mi lado en las entrevistas.

Es normal, claro, porque ya no es mi senpai del mismo equipo y él tiene su trabajo en Japón y no puede venir a darme consejos y felicitarme en persona cada vez que gano, aunque a veces, como hoy, desearía que estuviera aquí y me diera una mano.

Al menos, una vez regrese a Japón podré verlo y sé que me recibirá con una celebración... o espero que lo haga y creo que lo hará. No todos los días me convierto en el número uno, ¿no?

Pensar en eso me hace sonreír y olvidar dónde estoy, hasta que el periodista finge toser y con eso me saca de mis pensamientos.

Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo que su asistente y fotógrafo está bostezando y el periodista, cuyo nombre ya olvidé, está golpeando sus dedos contra los brazos de su asiento con impaciencia.

—Señor Kirihara —dice con lentitud exagerada—, le pregunté si es feliz.

Giro mis ojos y pienso por un momento en pararme e irme, pero se supone que esta entrevista privada es importante y debo comportarme.

—Hablo inglés, ¿sabe? —le digo sin ocultar mi enojo, porque es cierto.

Mi inglés no es tan bueno como debería, según Renji, mas puedo arreglármelas para entender y hablar lo suficiente, como no lo hacía en el colegio.

Aunque en realidad me sigue sin gustar, me molesta que, después de lo mucho que me obligaron a estudiar y a practicar, vengan a tratarme como un idiota que no entiende una simple pregunta a pesar de que sí lo hago.

—Claro, lo siento —se disculpa.

Suena sincero y me sonríe, así que le correspondo la sonrisa y paso una mano por mi cabeza, avergonzado cuando caigo en cuenta de que no sé qué decir ahora.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta?

El fotógrafo ríe y el periodista me mira en silencio por un segundo y luego suspira.

¿Por qué reaccionan así?

Yo estaba contento pensando en Renji, me molestaron y se burlaron de mí tratándome como a un crío ignorante y ahora se sorprenden de que se me haya olvidado de qué estábamos hablando.

—¿Es feliz?

Ah, sí, esa era la pregunta sin sentido que me había hecho.

—Bueno... —digo y me encojo de hombros, porque es evidente—. Sí.

—Eso no suena muy convincente —interviene el hombre, alzando una ceja, y yo me cuestiono por qué buscó mi respuesta en primer lugar si no iba a creerme.

Además, ¿no me vio gritando de emoción cuando gané el último punto del tie break?

Me dan ganas de preguntarle si es que tiene intenciones de hacer un buen trabajo o solo vino a entrevistarme sin saber qué está haciendo.

Aun así, recuerdo que Renji me dijo una vez que los periodistas siempre quieren escuchar respuestas elaboradas, tal como los profesores cuando piden un trabajo, así que esta vez suspiro, tomo un poco de agua y me reacomodo en mi asiento, dejando mis zapatos tenis en el suelo y cruzando mis piernas bajo mi cuerpo.

No voy a dificultarle su trabajo.

—Gané, ¿cierto? —digo, imitando la lentitud con la que él me habló hace un rato, para que vea lo irritante que es—. Y desde siempre he querido ser el número uno y lo logré —añado, esta vez a una velocidad más normal.

Él asiente con el semblante serio, tomando una nota aun cuando está grabando cada palabra que estoy diciendo.

Esa acción es tan familiar que me hace sonreír y aunque no puedo evitar evocar la imagen de Renji tomando notas mientras me ve practicar, esta vez no dejo que me distraiga.

—Pero imagino que tiene otros sueños y otras metas...

Ahora realmente suena como un periodista normal.

—Claro —le contesto, sintiéndome emocionado mientras pienso en lo que haré de ahora en adelante—. Seguiré siendo el número uno y ganaré todos los títulos y la próxima vez no dejaré que Echizen me gane un solo set y...

—¿Y en otros ámbitos?

—¿Uh?

La interrupción es la que me confunde, aunque también influye el que otra vez parezca estar hablando de algo que no es tenis.

—En el amor, por ejemplo —insiste.

No puedo evitar mirarlo con la boca abierta, porque lo usual es escuchar algo así de reporteras de revistas del corazón, no en una entrevista supuestamente importante y hecha por un hombre.

A pesar de eso, también estoy seguro de que mi rostro ahora luce como un tomate, porque no puedo evitar pensar en Renji esperándome —como alguna vez pensé que no lo haría, pero siempre lo hace—, recibiéndome en el aeropuerto, saludándome con un abrazo y besándome una vez lleguemos a nuestro apartamento.

Y aunque nada de eso me avergüenza, pensar en decírselo al mundo entero y aceptar que sí, también fue un sueño hecho realidad, sí lo hace.

—Tomaré eso como respuesta —ríe, tomando otra anotación, y yo solo puedo desear dejar el tema.

—Soy feliz, realimente feliz —digo tan rápido que sospecho que estoy pronunciando mal—. Hice todos mis sueños realidad, así que eso es obvio —finalizo, satisfecho por la explicación que logré darle y también por haber hablando de una forma que puede cerrar la conversación.

—Así que es por eso —comenta, mas asiente nuevamente y esta vez sí me pregunta sobre el partido.

Él no suena del todo convencido y quizás por eso, una vez termina la entrevista, pienso sobre esa molesta pregunta.

¿Soy feliz?

Sé que los soy, pero creo que lo he sido desde antes de convertirme en el número uno y quizás conseguir eso sólo incrementó mi felicidad.

Llamaré a Renji a preguntarle, porque él siempre tiene todas las respuestas, y si ya soy feliz y puedo serlo más, entonces esa también será mi nueva meta.

Y si logré ser el número uno después de varios años de esfuerzos, eso será fácil y más si Renji sigue ayudándome y mis nuevos sueños también se hacen realidad, ¿cierto?


End file.
